As compounds analogous to the ketone derivatives relating to the present invention, there are reported examples of 3-(1-phenyl-2-acetyl)-4-hydroxypyrone analogues and 3-(1-phenyl-2-acetyl)-4-hydroxycoumarin analogues, but they differ from the ketone derivatives relating to the present invention in that they do not have an amide linkage.
With regard to the applications of lactones, the compounds described for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-43568 and EP 0508690 are known as anti-inflammatory agents with phospholipase A.sub.2 inhibitory activity; the compounds described in Archive des Pharmazie (Weinhelm, Ger.) (1983), 316(2), 115-120 are known as anti-coagulating agents; and the compounds described in J. Anitbiot., 47(2), 143-7 (1994) are known as an anti-Aids drug with HIV-protease inhibitory activity. With regard to the applications of lactams, the compounds described in for example Chem. Pharm. Bull, 32(10), 4197-4204 (1984) are known as drugs with antimicrobial activity and the compounds described in Antibiot., 33(2), 173-181 (1980) are known as anaerobic antibiotics.
However, ketone derivatives with a haemopoietic action are totally unknown. The present invention has the objective of offering ketone derivatives with an outstanding haemopoietic action.